It's Not Entirely Hopeless
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Basil feels ashamed for lashing out at Dawson for his nonfulfillment on watching Olivia and decides to apologize. Set during the toy store scene.


**Dedicated to Winter Winks 221, who wrote** _ **We'll Get Her Back**_ **in Dawson's perspective, only this one is told in Basil's for he had been concerned over the damage he (himself) had done, according to my researches. I have never before considered writing a fic based on Basil's point of view until I gave it a little more thought, then started writing this.**

 _Oh, dear, I had just yelled at my close companion!_ I thought. I should have known better than to trust an old man with such a responsibility as this or worse put my partnership with Dawson and friendship with the girl to the test, although I had told him many times to watch over her. Speaking of Olivia, I began to feel guilty for the way I acted towards her earlier, as well, although yes, the trip is much too dangerous for children. She was more concerned about mucking up my plans, which was good. She'd been in between sides because she didn't want to worry me, Dawson, or her father. He'd be glad to see her, even temporarily until that robot is done. I realized that Dawson persuaded me to have her save her father with us because he'd been a great help to her since before they had met me. I am also concerned that she'll be fed to Felicia and her father completing the project, yet, as soon as he finishes the robot, Ratigan would let him go, if I'm not mistaken. Even so, Olivia will be the one to motivate her father and she may somehow redeem herself. Indeed, she is smart and innocent no more nor less, although she had forgotten Fidget was in here when she turned on the band machine. I figured that she must like carnivals and goes there with her father. Also, Fidget lured her toward him, which made her think there was a baby, which alerted both of us. How could she have known or how could _we_? That could happen to anybody, including me. Not even I can tell for sure who is the real person in disguise. Been there, done that.

She never said she could take care of herself and I never thought she was a know it all, but a precious child. She wanted a close friend or at least a grown up to guide her. Granted, I am not very good with dealing with children, but she wanted to learn more about both of us and that maybe someday, I can warm up to her.

The worst thing I have experienced is that I said I wanted to save London from that villain, but I've done it mostly for myself, which tells me I may've lied. I try to uphold the law, but nothing comes out right. How selfish of me! I never said Olivia wasn't trying to be wise in order to save her father. She had good intentions, I was just reflecting on the predicament. Then again, this pure hearted child with a heart of gold was depending on both of us and we botched the task.

Then it hit me! All I need to do now is atone with the doctor first, then the girl. They believe in me. I know they both like me and I like them, too. I figured Olivia had wanted to become a detective someday with enough practice and courage and I'd be eager to see all she's learned once the case is closed and when she and her father reunite. After all, she still has faith in both of us that we'll find her and her father. When I was her age, I have started observing and practicing countless times. I am her inspiration, am I not? Observance is key. Just perfect! She doesn't have to do it alone. Well, neither do I, not when I have Dawson to keep me company. She especially doesn't have to be the same as me.

I walk up to Dawson to apologize for what I had said earlier, but nothing changes. So, I assure him that it's not entirely hopeless and we'll get her back. Just then, his tune changes as he smiles at me and asks if there is any chance and I state that there is always a chance as long as one can think.

That was all, so we set off back to Baker Street, devising a new plan, using Fidget's list as evidence...

 **Author's note: Well, I made sure I stayed true to Basil's character as best I can as well as I did Dawson's. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
